


[vid] Genius

by colls



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Real Men of Genius (commercial)<br/>Subject: Seamus Zelazny Harper</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Genius

Date: September 9, 2009  
Song: Bud Light commercial  
Download Link: here or [here](http://www.swannees-place.com/dl/vid_BuddLite.mp4) 1:01 min. [13MB]  
Notes: Light-hearted (aka crack!) vid focused on Seamus Harper.  
Original LJ post: [here](http://swannee.livejournal.com/14031.html)


End file.
